


happy one year to us

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anniversary, Evak - Freeform, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: isak & even celebrate one year of them moving in together





	happy one year to us

Even Bech Næsheim never thought he would be where he was today. In a flat, with his boyfriend Isak Valtersen, and he definitely didn’t ever imagine himself here a year ago but here he was. As he lies in bed at about 1.20 a.m., he remembers that one year ago today, he and Isak moved in to this very apartment together. Even can’t help but smile to himself as he watches Isak sleep, his mouth agape, breathing slow and steady, and every now and then Even’s heart swells when Isak cuddles into him more in his sleep. 

Even knew he wanted to make a big deal out of this—

Scratch that. Even knew he had to make a big deal out of this. Maybe not as far as a huge party, but something along those lines. Even sighs happily, pressing a kiss to Isak’s head as he pulls him closer to him as he begins to drift off to sleep, managing to calm the whirlwind of plans and ideas in his mind.

—

“Isak,” Even coos, carding a hand through Isak’s hair as Isak’s nose scrunches, face burying itself further into the pillow. Even chuckles as he moves his hand to Isak’s cheek, caressing it. “Isak, we need to wake up.”

Isak groans, tucking himself under Even’s chin. “Not yet,” he mumbles, arms snaking around Even’s waist.

“Both of our alarms have went off already. You don’t want to be late to school again, do you?”

Isak lets out a low whine, pouting, eyes still shut. “You’re the one who always makes me late, asshole.”

Even laughs at that, his whole body shaking as he watches his boyfriend’s lip uplift into a quick but small smile. “Stop trying to get me hard then.”

Isak scoffs, his eyes opening then as he rolls them. “I do not try!”

“Sure, Mr. Let-me-wiggle-my-cute-little-ass-into-my-jeans,” says Even and Isak’s cheeks blossom with a dark crimson red. “Now, get up. You have that chemistry test, don’t you?”

“Don’t remind me, please,” Isak groans as he pulls himself away from Even, untangling their legs as he sits up in the bed and Even just stays lying in the bed, watching as Isak slips out from underneath the covers and Even can’t help notice the little things, like the way Isak’s shiver runs up his spine and down his arms at the cold from the outside of the duvet. “Hopefully Sana helped me enough so I can actually pass.”

Even laughs. “You’ll pass, baby. You’re a genius.”

“Don’t put false hope in me, Evy,” Isak says and Even just waves a dismissing hand. Isak smiles softly at his boyfriend, pulling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the hamper. “Are we doing anything after I get back from class today?”

Even shrugs. “Would you be keen on friends coming over?”

Isak thinks for a minute and then gives a shrug. “I don’t see why not? Do you want the boys to come over?”

“Mhm, and the girls too?”

Isak raises a confused eyebrow, eyeing his boyfriend. “Why?”

Even grins. “Why not?”

Isak scoffs, letting out a deep sigh as he pulls his pants up over his hips, giving them a little wiggle. “Fine. Eva, Vilde, Noora, Sana, Chris?”

Even licks his lips. “Of course.”

“Anyone else?” Isak asks as he slips his t-shirt over his tousled hair.

“I’ll call up Eskild and the Bakka boys during my break,” Even tells him and Isak looks even more confused.

“Am I missing something?” Isak prodes and Even just laughs.

“You don’t know what today is?” asks Even and Isak bites his lip in thought and then frowns, shaking his head.

“No, I’m sorry. Is it something important? If it is, I’ll make it up to you,” Isak promises and Even smiles softly.

“Today is one year since we moved in to this apartment together Isak,” Even tells him and Isak lets out a quiet gasp.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that,” Isak mutters and suddenly his pout turns into a frown, sadness flashing in his eyes and Even frowns.

“Baby, it’s okay. You’ve had a lot on your mind the past few weeks, I don’t mind that you forgot,” Even confesses and Isak smiles sadly. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” Isak tells him and Even smiles.

“Why do you think I wanted all our friends over?” 

Isak laughs at himself for a minute. “I’m so stupid. I’m sorry.”

Even slips out of bed then, walking over to Isak and placing his hands on his hips. “You’re not stupid,” Even tells him, pressing a quick peck to Isak’s lips. “You’re a genius. In the bed and in the classroom.”

Isak rolls his eyes, smiling as he blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Even’s neck as he inches closer to him, holding him. “As soon as our friends leave later tonight, I will make it up to you in the best way possible.”

Even winks at Isak as he pulls away from the embrace. “That’s the best thing I could ever ask for.”

Isak smirks. “Do I need to pick up anything at the market for tonight? Snacks? Beer?”

“God, yes please. Especially beer,” Even answers and Isak nods. “I’ll bring something from KB later, like a mini cake or something.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “They let you do that?”

Even shrugs. “I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out. If not, we can always downgrade to a cupcake just for us.”

Isak’s smile grows wider. “God, I love you.” Even grins, opening his mouth to say something but another alarm goes off on Isak’s phone and is accompanied by a mumbled ‘fuck’. “I gotta go, okay? I’ll be back as soon as I’m done at the market after classes today, okay?”

Even nods, blowing a kiss to Isak as he rushes out the door. “Sounds good. I love you!”

Isak blushes, his smile permanent as he walks out the door. “I love you too!”

—

The work day rushes for Even, serving coffee and treats to customers, greeting them with a smile and a hello, glancing up at the clock and back to the customers. Time seems to be rushing by, and soon he’s serving the last customer of his shift. He quickly removes his apron, hanging it in the backdoor near the pastry room as he clears his throat as he finds Arvid in the room rolling out pastry dough.

“Can I take a cupcake?” Even asks and this earns an eyebrow raise from Arvid.

“Why?” He asks, still rolling out the dough thinly.

“There’s… something special going on tonight, and I just wanted to bring someone a cupcake.”

Arvid chuckles. “Your boyfriend?”

Even smiles tightly. “Yes.”

Arvid gives Even a grin. “Of course you can take a cupcake, Even, jeez. Pick any one you want. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s been one year since him and I moved into our flat together,” Even tells him and Arvid beams.

“Pick a cupcake and give it to me real quick,” Arvid tells him and Even nods, picking a cupcake from one of the baking sheets and he hands it to Arvid who has a piping bag with white icing. Even watches as Arvid carefully decorates the cupcake with the words ‘One Year’ on top of the cupcake with a few miniature hearts around the edges of the cupcake and once he finishes, he hands it to Even. “There you go. Have fun tonight. Any special plans?”

Even smiles. “Just some friends coming over is all.”

Arvid nods. “Have fun, Even. See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks. See you,” Even says, giving a small wave as he exits the coffee shop, heading to the tram as he pulls out his phone in his free hand, pulling up the group chat with him and the Bakka boys.

_Even: Hey boys. Isak and I are having a little gathering tonight. You in?_

_Elias: What’s the special occasion?_

_Mikael: Did you guys get a new couch yet?_

_Even: Haha. No. It’s been one year since Isak and I moved in together._

_Yousef: That’s cute. I’m in._

_Elias: Me too._

_Mutta: Hello?? I’m in._

_Mikael: Count us in, I guess._

_Adam: I’ll be there._

_Even: Great. Stop by in about an hour, Isak should be home by then._

Even exits the group chat and then pulls up his messages with Eskild.

_Even: Are you free to stop by tonight?_

_Eskild: Of course!_

_Even: Not even going to ask why?_

_Eskild: No? I’ve missed you two! Time?_

_Even: In an hour._

_Eskild: I’ll be there._

—

“Even?” Even hears Isak call and instantly he grins, rushing to greet him near the door. Isak smiles as he spots him, gesturing to the shopping bags. “I picked up the beer and snacks. The guys and girls should be here in a while.”

Even grins, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Great! I got us a cupcake, it’s in the fridge.” Isak beams, walking to pass Even but Even waves a finger. “We can’t have it yet. We can have it later when all our friends are gone.”

Isak pouts, his shoulders drooping. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, baby. We need our own private celebration though, don’t we?” Even says and Isak huffs.

“I suppose,” he replies and Even smiles.

“Eskild and them should be stopping by soon. We can just set out the beer and stuff in the kitchen,” offers Even as he takes one of the bags from Isak’s hand. Even sets it up on the table, reaching in and pulling out the items as Isak does the same next to him on the table. 

“You know, I’m proud of you,” Isak says and this takes Even aback.

“Why?” Is all Even can manage to respond with.

“Because you’ve done so much for us, working your shifts at the coffee shop, staying around when I’m in school and doing dishes and laundry,” Isak admits and Even smiles softly.

“Isak, I’m proud of us. Both of us, together. We’ve done so much for one another and I’m so fucking glad that I’m here with you. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, ever,” Even confesses and Isak smiles, inching a bit closer and Even feels goosebumps riddle his arms. 

“I’m glad to be here with you. The past year with you has been fucking incredible,” Isak replies and Even lets out a happy sigh as he presses their lips together, pushing Isak’s lower back into the edge of the table as they press their bodies together. Even can feel Isak smile into the kiss, his hands roaming up to grip at his hair at the back of his neck which causes Even to shiver. Even is just about to move his hands to Isak’s ass when there is suddenly a knock at their door. Isak mutters a fuck against Even’s lips and Even just chuckles. 

“There’s always later,” Even whispers and Isak groans as Even pulls away to head to the door. When he opens it, he finds everyone standing in the hallway. Even laughs, raising an eyebrow. “Do you guys read minds now?” Everyone shrugs and looks around at one another as Even shakes his head. “Come in, come in. There’s beer in the kitchen and all that good stuff. Of course there is always bottled water and I can make some tea if anyone wants some?”

“Even!” Magnus exclaims, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “My man, you hooked me up with some good beer tonight.”

“It’s literally the same you always drink, Mags,” Isak butts in, crossing his arms and Even laughs.

Magnus scoffs. “Even bought it, so that makes it even better—”

“I bought it you dipshit,” Isak tells him and Magnus sucks in a breath.

“Oh well. My bad,” Magnus laughs as he walks into the kitchen with Mahdi. Jonas just rolls his eyes.

“What’s the special occasion man?” Jonas asks and Isak smiles.

“It’s been one year since you’ve helped us move in to this apartment,” Isak tells him and Jonas grins.

“Dude! It’s been a fucking year? Damn,” Jonas laughs and Isak just grins.

“Fucking crazy, isn’t it?” says Isak and Jonas nods. 

“Any special plans?” Jonas asks with a smirk and Isak just rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, you don’t want to hear mine and Isak’s plans,” Even says, shaking his head and laughing. Jonas bites his lip.

“On second thought, you’re right. Don’t tell me,” Jonas replies and Isak and Even laugh.

“Wanna join us for a beer in the kitchen?” Isak asks and Jonas nods, following him out. 

Even sighs happily as the Bakka boys greet him in the doorway. “Hey guys. How’s it going?”

Elias speaks first, grinning. “Great, man. How are things for you?”

“God, fucking incredible,” Even tells them and they all laugh.

“We’re happy for you man, both you and Isak,” Mikael speaks up and Even smiles warmly at them all. 

“Thank you. It means a lot. Is Sana with you?”

“Hello, I’m right here, but these goons won’t get out of the way,” Sana pipes up from behind the guys and they all chuckle as Sana shoots them each a look but instantly smiles at Even. “I’ve missed seeing you around.”

Even beams. “Same goes for you. I’ve missed seeing you all, actually. I should invite you all over more often.”

“I’m so happy for you and Isak, Even,” Sana tells him and Even smiles. “I was getting tired of seeing Isak being grumpy every day. He’s so much more happier with you, and I can see how you two are together.”

“Thank you, Sana. You should also talk to Isak about this stuff too, you know?” Even jokes and Sana rolls her eyes.

“I’ll talk to him soon enough,” says Sana as she walks off towards the living room, the boys following. Time goes by with laughs and drinks, sappy speeches about how happy everyone is for Isak and Even, a few games here and there, and Even feels like he’s up on the clouds with happiness. It eventually gets late and Isak and Even escort everyone out with a few goodbyes and even a few hugs— and the atmosphere hasn’t felt this good around Even in what seems like a long time. The last to exit is of course Eskild with a farewell full of kisses on the cheeks and hugs (but Even promised to keep the tearing up a secret). As soon as the door closes, Isak lets out a sigh of relief as he smiles at Even who returns the smile.

“Can we have that cupcake now?” Isak asks and Even chuckles as he heads towards the fridge, pulling out the cupcake from the shelf and he sets it on a plate on the table. Even feels giddy almost as he takes a knife and cuts the cupcake in half, giving one portion to Isak. 

“To one year,” Even says, raising up his cupcake and Isak laughs as they make a toast with the cupcake. 

“To one year,” repeats Isak and they take a bite at the same time and Isak sighs, licking his lips as he swallows the bite.

“God, I love the cupcakes from KB,” Isak says and Even laughs, taking another bite from the cupcake. 

“I think this is much better than a mini cake,” says Even and Isak nods in agreement. They finish their cupcakes, brushing a few crumbs into the trash. Even sighs, relieved, as he pulls Isak close to him by his shirt, his green eyes shimmering as they meet Even’s blue eyes. Isak smiles softly, reaching a hand up to Even’s hair, running his fingers across his scalp. 

“Today was nice,” Isak murmurs, his hand still carding through Even’s hair.

Even smiles, eyes half-closed at the feeling of Isak’s fingers running through his hair. “It was.”

“Are you still up for that whole me making it up to you thing?” Isak mentions and Even laughs, his smile turning into a sly smirk. Even pushes Isak up against the wall near the door, bodies flushed against one another and Isak lets out a surprise gasp as Even dips his head down into his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, earning a few mewls from the younger boy.

“I’ve been waiting all fucking night,” Even mentions and Isak lets out a laugh as Even pulls away, their gazes locking.

“Happy one year,” Isak murmurs and Even grins.

“Happy one year to us,” Even responds before they’re flipping against the wall, Isak taking control, and Even doesn’t think the blowjob he receives tonight could ever be topped.


End file.
